


Calicó

by SedonaBetta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Third Year Tsukishima Kei
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedonaBetta/pseuds/SedonaBetta
Summary: En su segundo año de preparatoria Kuroo descubre un secreto sobre el gato que vive en la escuela.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 5





	Calicó

El peludo gato de pelaje tricolor dormía plácido en un cojín sobre una de las sillas. Con su cuerpo curvado y su cabeza escondida entre sus patas pegadas a su estomago. El pequeño animal estaba al cuidado del viejo bibliotecario desde hace unos años, cuando apareció en la escuela sin aviso y nadie respondía como su dueño, el señor se ofreció a cuidarlo y se mantuvo como la mascota de la escuela. A veces lo puedes ver caminando por los pasillos y en las mañanas acostumbra a estar en el jardín tomando sol o revolcándose en el pasto, pero casi siempre lo vas a encontrar descansando en la biblioteca por las tardes. Algunos alumnos se toman un tiempo para ir a visitarlo y jugar un rato con él. El pequeño acepta feliz los mimos, se acerca a las personas sin miedo y se deja engreír por ellas. Han pasado años desde que este felino ha estado en la escuela y aunque, en un inicio, varios profesores se negaron a tenerlo, el gato se terminó ganando el cariño de ellos y del director, siendo aceptado haciendo honor al nombre de la escuela, Nekoma.

En su tercer año de preparatoria, Kuroo era el capitán del equipo de vóleibol de la escuela, tenía que entrenar varios días por la tarde y llegar a casa para terminar la montaña de tareas, estaba a meses de entrar a la universidad y sus profesores se habían vuelto más exigentes. Terminaba el día con un cansado suspiro, pero dormía tranquilo sin tener problemas al despertar al día siguiente y repetir la misma rutina. Kuroo tenía sus días muy ocupados, aun así se tomaba su tiempo en las mañanas para quedarse jugando con el gato en los jardines de la escuela, acostumbraba a ir un poco antes para tener esos minutos con el felino. En su segundo año había descubierto algo muy interesante del animal, fue por pura casualidad que conoció al verdadero cuidador de ese gato de pelaje negro, blanco y anaranjado. Tsukishima, era el nombre que le dijo ese chico luego de una semana intentando hablar con él. Se dio cuenta en poco tiempo que algo sucedía con él pues las personas no lograban ver a nadie cerca del gato. Se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba y Tsukishima se lo confirmó cuando le preguntó. Kuroo no es alguien fácil de asustar, las leyendas y mitos de fantasmas y cosas paranormales no le causan mucho temor o curiosidad, tal vez sea porque él ya había visto antes a estas criaturas, que muchas veces eran descritas por equivocación con exagerado terror. La realidad es muy distinta, muchos de los fantasmas que ha conocido son inexpresivos, no podía descifrar si estaban felices o si estaban tristes, algunos se mostraban perdidos o no entendían lo que les había sucedido. Kuroo ha tratado de ayudarlos pero hasta el momento no entiende muy bien como hacerles "descansar en paz", pueden pasar días cerca a él y a veces desaparecen por un tiempo, vienen y van sin avisar. Algunos recuerdan parte de sus vidas, incluso cómo murieron. Llegó a ayudar a algunos a cumplir algún supuesto deseo final pero eso no garantizaba que fuesen a trascender. Un día cualquiera, ellos simplemente dejaban de aparecer.

Cuando conoció a Tsukishima le costó percatarse de su actual naturaleza, él no era inexpresivo, o al menos, no de la forma que lo eran los otros fantasmas. Los fantasmas responderían las preguntas que les hagan, incluso si pueden parecer muy incomodas tales como: ¿Recuerdas cómo falleciste? ¿Extrañas a tu familia? ¿Quieres volver a ver a alguien? Los fantasmas responderán la verdad, no importa que tan dolorosa pueda ser. Pero cuando intentó preguntar algo sobre la vida de Tsukishima, el chico no respondió nada, y si Kuroo insistía en saber más de él entonces comenzaría a recriminarle por su intromisión aunque fuese con la intención de ayudarlo.

Lo máximo de información que Kuroo pudo conseguir fue que Tsukishima no puede alejarse mucho de la bola de pelos, le escucho decir algo sobre una conexión pero siempre eran comentarios vagos. Tsukishima le había dicho que no era muy fanático de los gatos pero Kuroo lo veía siempre preocupado del animal. A veces se quejaba de lo quisquilloso que era, contaba que no solía quedarse mucho en un lugar hasta que llegó a la escuela. Kuroo aprendió que los fantasmas pierden la noción del tiempo, una vez Tsukishima desapareció una semana y cuando volvió a aparecer dijo que había estado descansando por un rato y que siempre estuvo junto al gato, Kuroo no entendió muy bien la parte que cómo descansaba pero analizando los datos que le había contado creyó que podían haber veces en las que la presencia de un alma podía ser más débil que era muy difícil de sentir hasta para él. Se preguntó por un tiempo si en realidad las almas de las personas se quedaban vagando en tierra pero, muchas de ellas tenían una débil presencia casi imposible de percibirlas.

Tsukishima no suele contar cosas de su vida, aunque sí le comentó que sí recuerda quien fue. En cambio, suele ser un libro abierto con sus acciones. Esta esa vez que Kuroo llegó a la escuela con un postre:

—¿Eso es una tarta de fresa? —abordó el fantasma apenas tuvo en frente al estudiante, con la mirada fija en la bolsa que tenía en mano.

—Es por el cumpleaños de un amigo —confirmó Kuroo extrañado por la repentina iniciativa de Tsukishima al hablar.

Queriendo corroborar la sospecha que tenía Kuroo movió la bolsa hacia su otra mano, Tsukishima siguió el movimiento con su rostro expectante, Kuroo volvió a mover la bolsa acercándola a su pecho notando que él no despegaba su mirada. Una vez más, Kuroo llevo la bolsa, esta vez junto a su rostro mostrándole su ya conocida burlesca sonrisa, Tsukishima notó que fue atrapado y esquivó su mirada en un instante, fingiendo que nada pasó intentó cambiar de tema. Kuroo terminó riendo divertido por su actitud pero no comentó nada más al respecto. Días después volvió a llevar una tarta de fresa con la intención de entregársela a Tsukishima, pero por desgracia descubrió que los fantasmas no podían comer. Tsukishima le agradeció el gesto de igual forma, aunque ese día le pareció verlo distraído, recordándole a los otros fantasmas.

Cuando Kuroo hablaba sobre vóleibol Tsukishima lo escuchaba atento, cree haberlo visto sonreír un par de veces. En algún momento tenía el balón en sus manos y podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada puesta en el objeto, ensimismado hasta que olvidaba la charla. Kuroo se hizo una idea sobre la conexión del chico con el deporte pero nunca le preguntó por ese tema. En realidad, dejó de preguntar sobre su vida pasada al poco tiempo de conocerlo, entendió que Tsukishima le contaría por voluntad las cosas cuando le pareciera el momento.

—Tenía un par de compañeros muy ruidosos, la mayoría del tiempo hacían cualquier tontearía —recordó entre risas luego de que Kuroo le haya contado sobre los caóticos que eran sus compañeros de equipo —. Me recuerdas un poco a ellos, solo que tú eres más fastidioso —confesó con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño felino jugar entre sus piernas.

—Que cruel —lamentó fingido—, pero al menos el gato si me quiere, ¿verdad? —pregunto alzando al animal en brazos y riendo al escuchar la negativa del chico.

Hubieron unas semanas que dejó de ver a Tsukishima, las selecciones de equipos para las nacionales estaba por comenzar y en su mente solo estaba ganar. La siguiente vez que lo volvió a ver fue cuando regresó a la escuela después de su último partido. El cielo ya estaba pintado en tonos anaranjados y por muy improbable que fuese Tsukishima se encontraba en el jardín. Kuroo se desplomó en el pasto, sin decir una palabra se quedó mirando al cielo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Tsukishima entró en su vista mostrando su cabello dorado que brillaba con la luz del atardecer. 

—Perdimos —suspiro intentando concentrarse en el chico que tenía en frente.

Pero Tsukishima se alejó y al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su parte Kuroo movió su cabeza en su búsqueda, su vista chocó con la del gato calicó que estaba a su lado mirándolo atento. El gato le maulló y comenzó sobarse contra él, le demandaba atención y mimos, a veces lamía su mano cuando acariciada su pelaje. Kuroo se concentró en el pequeño, escuchando su tranquilizador ronroneo con una sonrisa.

—El gato dice que quites ese rostro llorón que aún tienes unos intentos más —dijo Tsukishima de la nada. Kuroo no ocultó su asombro ante las palabras dichas, no esperaba algún tipo de consuelo del chico, pensaba que tal vez se iba a burlar, pero Tsukishima no mostraba ninguna mofa en su rostro. Kuroo volvió a sonreír y le agradeció. Ahora era Tsukishima quien mostraba su confusión por el repentino agradecimiento. Su interior le había recordado el agrio sentimiento de la derrota.

Cuando llegó el último ciclo del año escolar, ambos pasaron más tiempo en la biblioteca, Kuroo estudiaba y Tsukishima estaba atado al gato que se le había antojado quedarse a dormir más en el lugar. Cuando Kuroo parecía tener problemas con alguna materia Tsukishima se acercaba y le aclaraba sus dudas y soltando algunos datos demás, Tsukishima disfrutaba de estos momentos tranquilos, le gustaba el ambiente de la biblioteca y aunque no lo fuese a admitir en voz alta le divertía ver a Kuroo tan concentrado en los libros, le parecía una imagen poco común aunque fuese lo contrario. Al terminar el último ciclo Kuroo dejaría de ir por unos meses a la escuela, pero cuando llegaron esos meses Tsukishima se dio con la sorpresa de que Kuroo seguía yendo en las mañanas, a veces daba un paseo, otras lo veía corriendo.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo? Estás de vacaciones —recalcó un día cuando vio de nuevo al chico.

—Oh, pensé que ya te gustaba mi presencia —bromeó levantando sus brazos mientras hacia una mueca triste con sus labios—. Pero también vengo porque este pequeño necesita de mis cuidados para que crezca fuerte. —Se agachó frente al felino que maulló al sentir una caricia en su cabeza. Kuroo le dejó un tazón con croquetas y otro con agua, le había traído también un par de latas con carne.

Kuroo pasaba un par de horas de la mañana en la escuela, a veces caminaban por los alrededores siguiendo al gato, en una de esas veces el animal los llevó hasta un parque cercano. Kuroo había traído un mp3 y Tsukishima parecía muy curioso de nuevo, Kuroo ya reconocía esa actitud cuando algo le gustaba al chico así que le ofreció escuchar las canciones, Tsukishima aceptó fingiendo no estar muy interesado. El camino estuvo lleno de música y Tsukishima comentando sobre bandas y artistas, Kuroo hizo un esfuerzo por recordar tantos nombres que soltaba queriendo guardar la música para después y escucharlas juntos. En el parque el gato parecía emocionado corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo alguna mariposa, se ponía en posición de ataque moviendo su cola antes de lanzarse a atrapar su presa. El par de chicos estaban sentados en un banco mirando divertidos al gato jugar.

Las vacaciones terminaron pronto y Kuroo entró a su último año, se le dio la posición de capitán en su equipo siendo apoyado por sus compañeros. Tsukishima se percató que Kuroo tenía cada vez menos tiempo, el chico tenía todo el día ocupado y ahora solo podía verlo en las mañanas, entendía lo que significaba estar tan ocupado en el ultimo año pero se sentía extraño volver a estar en silencio casi todo el día. Además el felino había comenzado a dormir más también, por lo que estaba solo. Decidió volver a los libros de la biblioteca, aún le faltaban varios para terminar, pero su mente a veces se distraía pensado en los días que había pasado en el jardín con la compañía del fastidioso chico.

—Ya estás en tercer año —obvió mirando hacia el suelo a varios metros. Habían ido a la azotea al terminar el primer día de clases.

—Parece como si ayer recién entraba a primer año —rio recostado en la baranda—. ¿Tú que piensas, Tsuki?

—No me llames así —replicó al volver a escuchar el apodo que había empezado a usar desde hace unos días.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó—. Queda bien contigo —sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido del chico.

El tiempo fue pasando y pronto estaban a mitad de año. Las hojas de los arboles de la escuela comenzaban a caer, los alumnos se abrigaban con bufandas, algunos ya traían sus paraguas. El felino ya no salía más que para lo necesario y se mantenía recluido en la biblioteca durmiendo. Kuroo estaba seguramente practicando en el gimnasio, aunque a veces el equipo era invitado a juagar en otra escuela. El ambiente se sentía gris para Tsukishima, ya no sabia que hacer con tanto tiempo libre, le gusta su soledad pero ahora se siente tan extraña que puede sentir cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. Aunque no le guste tiene que admitir que cierta presencia se ha vuelto parte de sus días, pero el solo pensamiento le hace bufar.

Un día Kuroo le comentó que se iba a reunir un grupo de escuelas para practicar por una semana, estaban a punto de iniciar de nuevo las selecciones para las nacionales y querían pulir sus practicas. Su rostro casi brillaba por lo animado que se oía, Tsukishima solo asintió ante sus palabras dejándolo en su burbuja de felicidad. La siguiente vez que lo vio así o más feliz fue cuando llegó de nuevo un día en el atardecer, esta vez fue hasta la biblioteca, abrió la puerta en un estruendo y le contó que iba a las nacionales, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que le hacia cerrar su ojos. Fue hasta el gato para cargarlo y pegarlo a su pecho en un supuesto abrazo, Tsukishima sintió una escalofrió correr a través de él, le sorprendió pues él no sentía frio nunca. Pero volvió su atención ante el chico con su inmensa alegría que daba vueltas con el felino en brazos, se contagió de su felicidad mostrando una pequeña sonrisa también.

El día de las nacionales llegó y Tsukishima quería ver jugar a Kuroo, aunque era imposible ir al estadio, sus ansias le estaban torturando hasta que, en un segundo de suerte, el director llegó a la biblioteca llevándose al gato hasta la sala de profesores, siendo arrastrado él también. Cuando llegó ya varios de los profesores estaban reunidos.

—¡Aquí está!

—¡Ya llegó nuestro pequeño guardián!

—Ahora tenemos la victoria asegurada.

Los señores se emocionaron al ver al gato, Tsukishima se mostro confundido por la repentinas alabanzas al animal, pero se distrajo cuando vio la televisión enfocando el estadio donde se suponía que iba a jugar Kuroo. Dejó de prestarle atención a las personas y se concentró en la pantalla esperando por verlo.

—Silencio, su juego ya esta por comenzar —llamó la atención una de las profesoras emocionada. dejando el lugar en un silencio anhelante. No fue hasta que vieron al equipo de la escuela que volvieron a emocionarse.

Tsukishima vio a Kuroo, tenía puesto el uniforme rojo que representaba a la escuela mientras era presentado junto a su equipo. El recuerdo de ver a su hermano vino a su mente trayendo esa emoción que se almacenaba en su pecho mientras esperaba porque el partido comience y verlo brillar, ese cosquilleo que lo cubría en esos tiempos, lo volvió a sentir luego de tanto, ahora con ese chico que se había ganado cierto cariño suyo.

El juego empezó y su corazón apunto de salirse de su pecho vino con él, los partidos en las nacionales eran inciertos y muchas veces muy reñidos. Los puntos parecían subir de a poco, a veces no se tenían buenas rachas, y aunque el primer set se lo llevó el equipo contrario. Nekoma ganó el partido. Los profesores festejaron, Tsukishima soltó un suspiro contenido y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó. El gato se acercó a él maullando dando brincos de aquí a allá. Tsukishima quería acariciarlo, quería sentir el tacto de algo.

Cuando Kuroo regresó a la escuela, vio a Tsukishima y el felino esperándolos en los jardines, apurándose en dejar todo listo para el día siguiente y despidiéndose de sus compañeros se fue en busca de quienes lo esperaban. Cuando los diviso a unos metros, vio a Tsukishima sentado en suelo jugando con el minino que daba vueltas en el pasto. Ambos iluminados por la luz de la luna que iluminaba esa noche.

No hubieron muchas palabras ese día, ambos parecían tan emocionados que no necesitaban de una conversación para hacerlo notar, tal vez ni siquiera podían describirlo con palabras.

Tsukishima tuvo la suerte de ver los siguientes partidos hasta que llegó uno que no esperaba. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza al ver el uniforme de la escuela con la que se enfrentaban, por un momento ver a esos chicos desconocidos portar el uniforme que una vez él portó le dejaba una sensación de inquietud. Veía los números en sus camisetas y recordaba a sus compañeros, había cierto sabor amargo en su boca. El partido fue difícil, no solo para Kuroo y su equipo, él también estaba luchando con sus recuerdos. Al final después de cinco agotadores sets, ganó el equipo contrario. Los profesores se lamentaron por un momento pero se mostraban orgullosos de sus alumnos, muchos comentaban lo buenos que eran en sus clases.

—Kuroo es casi un estudiante modelo —afirmó uno de ellos —incluso si escoge ser un deportista profesional es seguro que le va a ir bien.

—No me esperaba a Kozume fuese tan dedicado con el deporte.

—Hay talento incluso en los de primer año.

Los profesores siguieron conversando sin notar que el felino había aprovechado la puerta abierta para escapar, Tsukishima se dejó arrastrar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ese día volvieron a esperarlo en los jardines. Cuando llegó Kuroo no se mostraba triste o molesto, su rostro se mantenía sereno en un gesto tranquilo.

—Jugar contra ellos era la principal meta, ganar o perder tan solo serían un resultado. —comentó con un sonrisa en su rostro. Tsukishima sintió un peso de su espalda desaparecer ante sus palabras, ahora más tranquilo. Disfrutando de esa calmada noche ambos atesoraron ese día.

Luego de terminar las nacionales Tsukishima se percató que quedaban tan solo un par de meses para terminar con ese año. Una vez se termine Kuroo ya no tendría nada que hacer en la escuela. El seguiría con su vida dejando atrás este lugar. No tuvo mucho tiempo junto a él tampoco, estaba abarrotado de tareas y asignaturas, aunque las practicas habían disminuido para él. Los profesores tomaban su tiempo con simulacros y charlas, y Tsukishima ya casi no salía de la biblioteca, podía permanecer días ahí sin hacer nada. De repente ya no era de su agradado su soledad pero era lo único que tenia. 

La fecha de comienzo de los exámenes de admisión de las universidades estaba por iniciar, Kuroo dio su examen un día de esos, después de ese día tuvo más tiempo libre, pero ahora solo pasaban el tiempo en la biblioteca.

—¿Ya tienes planeado todo? —preguntó viendo jugar a Kuroo con el minino.

—No todo, pero ya estoy alistando las cosas —respondió sin tomarle mucha atención.

Tsukishima se calló, no encontraba qué mas decir, menos le apetecía seguir hablando del tema pero no podía evitar pensar sobre los próximos días.

—¿Qué piensas hacer el siguiente año, Tsuki? —Kuroo habló de la nada, manteniendo ese tono relajado pero dejando al minino a un lado y concentrándose en él.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? Voy a seguir aquí si es lo que el gato desea —espetó cruzándose de brazos. 

—¿Pero quieres seguir aquí? —insistió recordándole a los primeros días donde hurgaba queriendo saber sobre su vida.

—Tal vez —esquivó. Fijó su vista en alguno de los libros abiertos queriendo evitar seguir con la conversación, pero Kuroo no pareció terminar aún.

—¿No te gustaría mudarte? El gato también necesita más atención que solo comida y agua, para eso va a necesitar de alguien que cuide de él, no solo de profesores y alumnos que lo ven de vez en cuando —dijo dándole una caricia al minino que se había acomodado en su regazo.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Quieres llevarlo contigo? —rio ante la idea cruzando su mente.

—¿Y por qué no? —Kuroo se alzó de brazos dejando aturdido a Tsukishima ante su insinuación—. No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, tampoco pienso llevarme al gato a la fuerza. Solo dije algo que puede ser pero que no depende de mi.

El tema quedo ahí, Tsukishima no respondió y la charla terminó yendo a otros temas. Pero cuando Kuroo se fue, él se quedo inmóvil analizando las palabras del chico y lo que significaban. El tiempo pasaba y la idea no abandonaba su cabeza, por un lado recordaba los últimos días que habían vuelto a ser solitarios y la sensación faltante de algo, pero entonces las dudas invadían su cabeza: ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿No estaría interviniendo en su vida? ¿Cuántas desventajas tendría de atarlo a su presciencia?

Tsukishima quería perder la cabeza con todo su ruido dentro que no cesaba por buscar una respuesta, cuando parecía ya tomar una decisión las dudas atacaban obligándole a analizar todas sus opciones de nuevo. Llegó incluso a maldecir a Kuroo por haberle puesto en ese lio, cuando él está tranquilo en casa disfrutando de su tranquilidad.

El fin del año escolar estaba a unos días, la escuela comenzaba a hacer las preparaciones para la graduación y los alumnos revoloteaban por todos lados. Pero la biblioteca se mantenía en silencio, solitaria, hueca. Estaba hueca al igual que su interior. Tsukishima recuerda los últimos días de escuela que también eran así de ajetreados, recuerda a Yamaguchi que poco a poco también se había alejado porque tenia sus propias decisiones y entonces quedaba solo él. Recuerda el accidente pasar poco después de su graduación, aunque en este momento ya casi no importaba, a comparación de tiempo atrás donde solía pensar en mil formas de haberlo evitado. Pero ahora se cuestionaba si tener ese accidente no había sido tan malo luego de haber conocido a Kuroo.

Tsukishima se encontraba una vez más en la azotea, ahora solo con el minino que había querido ir a tomar un poco de aire al parecer. Podía ver a los animados alumnos cubrir los terrenos de la escuela, su vista encontró entre ellos a Kuroo, maldiciéndose a si mismo por la tortura suspiró rendido. El chico caminaba con un grupo que recordaba jugaron en los partidos con él. Lo veía reír, a veces le hablaba a otro chico ensimismado en una consola. Desde lejos se veía como cualquier otro estudiante cualquiera pero en su mente había sido el protagonista de todo un remolino de pensamientos y dudas.

El cielo brillaba iluminado el día, el viento era fresco y se sentía cierta paz en el ambiente. Tsukishima volteó a ver al felino tirado en el suelo, se agachó a su lado observándolo detenido.

—¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Quieres una casa de verdad? —preguntó intentando acariciarlo aunque su mano no lograba sentir nada. Escuchó su maullido lamentando no saber lo que le intentaba decir.

El gato ya era grande, solo ver sus largos bigotes le hacia una idea que tenia ya unos años en él, pero hasta ahora solo había vivido de croquetas y agua, a pesar de ver su cuerpo formado y su pelaje suave el también sabía que si quería que el gato tuviese una vida saludable y segura iba a necesitar más. Y su fantasma nunca había sido suficiente para velar por él.

Mirando al cielo de nuevo, uno que parecía indicar que iba a ser un buen día, donde las personas pueden ir a pasar tiempo en el parque o descansar un rato desconectados de todo. Con ese cielo que auguraba que todo iba a salir bien soltó un último suspiro aceptando la decisión que estaba en su cabeza.

Esa misma Kuroo se apareció por la biblioteca, todo parecía ir normal, la charla era trivial y por eso mismo Tsukishima no sabía como traer a flote su decisión. Este era uno de esos momentos donde prefería la intromisión del chico pero este solo parloteaba de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Harto de esperarlo, Tsukishima dejó de contenerse soltando lo que rondaba en su cabeza.

—¿Sigue en pie la oferta de cuidar del gato? —soltó de la nada con las palabras atropelladas por la rapidez en su hablar. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y su rostro tenso esperando con impaciencia la repuesta.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Kuroo sonriente. Apenas vio ese gesto Tsukishima sintió las ganas de golpear su rostro, estaba por hacerlo o al menos intentarlo, se acerco hasta él quedando a unos centímetros poniéndose a su altura.

—Juro que si algo le sucede al gato voy a hacer lo imposible para atormentarte por el resto de tu vida —Advirtió. Su rostro rojo y sus ojos brillando, apretaba sus dientes conteniendo cualquier impulso de hacer una tontearía.

Kuroo solo asintió impresionado por su expresividad y lo raro que le parecía verlo de muy cerca.

Días después de la graduación, con todos los papeles listos y teniendo la autorización del director de tomar responsabilidad del felino, Kuroo los llevó hasta su hogar. Al no quedar muy lejos el camino fue a pie, con el gato en su canastilla y un par de bolsas en mano.

—Por cierto, nunca quisiste decirme el nombre del gato —comentó volteando a verlo —¿Ya puedo saberlo? Digo, va a necesitar una placa con su nombre.

Tsukishima bufó, de brazos cruzados volteó su rostro evitando cualquier contacto. —Se llama Kei — respondió luego de unos segundos sin voltear aún.

Kuroo lo miro con curiosidad por un momento entonces volteando a ver la canastilla que cargaba. —Así que te llamas Kei —ratifico con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro—, es un bonito nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo se, se que los gatos calicós son hembras y si alguno resulta macho es muy propenso a enfermedades pero quise tomarme la libertad de escribir sobre el gato sin tomarle atención a su sexo, además de no afectar en la historia.
> 
> Las referencias a los gatos calicós siendo guardianes vienen desde que tenga una gata calicó y siempre pensé en ella como la guardiana de la casa, además de buscar leyendas sobre estos gatos no encontré mucho, así que decidí escribir dándoles esta leyenda. Ella suele estar cerca de mi sobrino cuando descansa y el pequeño dice que ella lo cuida y por eso no quiere que la alejen de su lado.
> 
> Una disculpa por los errores, termine apresurándome con la corrección TT ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
